Love From Heartache
by ElusiveExile
Summary: Someone close to Fin is raped.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own it, Dick Wolf does. **

"Munch, Tutuola there's a victim at Bellevue. Get down there right now." Cragen barked at the two detectives.

"On it" John said as he and Fin headed out to the car. They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

"Fin Tutuola and John Munch of SVU, we got a call about a rape victim." Fin said to the woman at the receptionists' desk.

"Oh go down this hall to room 121." She replied never looking up from her computer screen. Fin gasped when they got to the room. His fiancé was lying on the hospital bed asleep and hooked up to many machines. She looked so broken and helpless. He walked to her bedside and sat in the chair.

"Sara" He called out softly as he reached for her hand.

She woke up. "Fin, I… I'm sorry." She apologized before she burst into tears.

He tried to calm her. "Sara, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize." He counseled as he gently rubbed her back.

"Sara, we have to ask you some questions about your… attacker." John interrupted. He really wished that it wasn't Sara lying in the hospital bed.

"Okay Munch" She said as she wiped the tears from her green eyes.

"Can you tell us where you were at the time of your attack?" Munch asked.

"I was at a coffee shop around the corner from my office building. A tall man came up to me when I walked out of the shop. He started to talk to me. I answered some of his questions. When we passed by his car, he opened the door and shoved me in. I hit my head on the car door and was knocked out. I woke up in a warehouse. He slapped me hard across the face, and he tore my clothes off." She took a deep breath and continued. "He raped me. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't. When he finished, he just left. I was weak and could barley move, but I managed to get my cell phone and call 911." She finished.

"We're going to have a sketch artist come in. Tell him all you can remember about what this guy looked like. Baby, I promise you we will find the man who did this to you." Fin said then kissed her forehead gently. She nodded her reply. Fin and Munch left the hospital and headed back to the precinct.

"Hey, how is the victim?" Olivia questioned when she saw them walk through the door.

They both cringed at her question. "The victim is Sara, and she's holding up." Munch said sadly.

"Oh Fin; I'm so sorry that this happened to her." Olivia replied sympathetically.

"Yeah, so am I" He agreed.

Melinda, Elliot and Alex walked over to them. They all over heard the conversation.

"I promise I'll send this guy to jail for what he did to Sara." Alex stated with a sad smile.

"Yeah I'll do whatever I can to find him." Elliot said.

"Gosh Fin, I'm real sorry. I know how much you love her and hard this is for you. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." Melinda said while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had always had a soft spot for Fin and seeing him like this just broke her heart. She wished she could do more to help him.

**AN: Review if you thought Melinda was the one who was going to get raped. Let me know if I should continue. I really don't like this story so far, but if you do I'll write more. I promise this will be a Melinda and Fin story. You just have to wait a while. As always, thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sara laid in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been trying to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. Because every time she shut her eyes, she would see her attacker's remorseless hazel gaze. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 3:15 AM.

_Damn! I need some sleep._

With a sigh she sat upon the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She fiddled with the diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

What if she couldn't get past this? What if she wasn't strong enough? What if Fin left her? She wouldn't be able to bear it. She loved him, and she wanted to marry him. She just needed help. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. She picked up the cell phone on the end table and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Melinda answered her phone

"Hey Mel, were you asleep?" Sara asked suddenly feeling bad for calling her friend so late.

Melinda chuckled. "Mariel is barely three months old. You really think I was sleeping?

"Oh good point, so how is my goddaughter doing?"

"She's fine, wearing the hell out of me, but it comes with being a mother. I really should be asking you how you're doing."

Sara let out another sigh. "I'm scared. What if he finds me and attacks me again? What if Fin decides that I'm too weak for him?"

"Sara listen to me, the man who attacked you won't ever come near you again. As for Fin, he loves you. I promise you he won't leave you." Melinda tried to comfort her but her heart broke when she talked about Fin. It broke because she was really in love with Fin, her best friend's fiancé. She knew she could never confess her feelings. She didn't want to be rejected, so she just let herself feel the pain. She wished she could be with Fin. She wished that Mariel was his child and not Nathans. Nathan was her current "boyfriend" and Mariel's father. She didn't understand why Nathan still hung around. She knew that he didn't care about her or their baby.

"You're right Mel, thanks for talking with me. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you out. If you ever want to talk again, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Okay, and thanks again Mel. I really should let you get some sleep. Bye Melinda."

"Bye Sara"

Sara hung up the phone and got off of the bed. She walked to the window of the room. There was a chair there. She sat in it and stared out the window. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

When Melinda hung up the phone, she placed her head in her hands. A few tears welled up in her eyes, and she let them fall. Her heart was heavy with all of the love she had, but no one to give it to. She yearned to give that love to someone. That's why she so easily gave it to Nathan. He sweet talked her. He told her how beautiful and amazing she was. It was all a lie. A lie to get into her pants, and it sure as hell worked. She believed every word he said. It just led to him getting her pregnant and not even being home half of the time. Like now, he was probably with some other girl right now, telling her lies that she would be foolish enough to believe.

A shrill cry of a baby snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up, quickly wiping her tears. When she got to the nursery, she saw Mariel in her crib crying. She gently picked up her child and sat in the rocking chair next to the closed window. She began to sing a lullaby and rock her daughter, who quickly fell back asleep. Melinda kissed Mariel softly on the forehead, before letting sleep take over her body.

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story, but I had it all planed out, then I completely changed it. Anyone who reads this story please tell me what you thought about it or give me advice on how to make it better. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. I love you all, until next time my readers.**


End file.
